<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go back to bed by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979107">go back to bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth'>Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Social Anxiety, casual making out, escaping a party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door and slipped onto the roof. It was dark but he could out a silhouette of a person against the street lights far below. The tip of a cigarette glowed red in the darkness and the smell of it’s smoke drifted across the roof to where Neil stood.</p>
<p>“Go back to bed,” a voice spoke, startling Neil.</p>
<p>“Can’t,” Neil said. “There is a party going on in my apartment.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neil can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go back to bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a Tumblr fic for the prompts: “ Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person. ” and “ Go back to bed. ”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. It was less helpful than he had hoped. It did cut out most of the strobe light flashing under his door but it did very little to drown out the heavy bass that rocked his rickety bed or the sound of raucous voices doing their best to be heard over the sound of the music.</p>
<p>He loved Matt. He was probably the best roommate that Neil had ever had but sometimes he wanted to strangle the man, particularly when he and his girlfriend decided to celebrate every tiny milestone in their relationship with a raging party. Case in point, this one was for celebrating 500 days since the second time Matt asked Dan out and got shut down.</p>
<p>Matt probably would shut down the party if he asked. But he had felt kind of bad the last time he’d done it. Matt had jumped right to it and shut the party down in less than ten minutes but Neil still remembered the sad puppy look on his face when he realized he had to choose between his roommate’s comfort and the celebration of their 14 month anniversary.</p>
<p>Neil sighed and sat up. He pulled his orange hoodie over his pajama shirt and swapped his flannel pants for a pair of form fitting leggings. He pulled on his running shoes and then he snuck out of the apartment.</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him, managing to avoid all the drunk people who knew him and would try to keep him at the party. He hadn’t decided if he was going up or down when he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. A black clad leg disappeared through the door to the roof and Neil figured he might as well follow the only other person in the building who was avoiding the party of the century, or at least the week.</p>
<p>He opened the door and slipped onto the roof. It was dark but he could make out a silhouette of a person against the street lights far below. The tip of a cigarette glowed red in the darkness and the smell of it’s smoke drifted across the roof to where Neil stood.</p>
<p>“Go back to bed,” a voice spoke, startling Neil.</p>
<p>“Can’t,” Neil said. “There is a party going on in my apartment.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not in the middle of it, getting wasted and dancing up a storm?” The other sounded amused.</p>
<p>“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person,” Neil said,</p>
<p>A lighter flicked on and was touched to the end of a second cigarette. The flame lit up sharp cheekbones and a square jaw before flickering out again and Neil recognized Andrew, his neighbour down the hall. “I never would have guessed,” he said.</p>
<p>Neil stepped forward and joined Andrew on the edge.</p>
<p>“Did I say you could join me?” Andrew asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Neil said, settling back and breathing in the cool night air. “Didn’t think anyone was paying rent for the roof.” The light was a little better on the edge of the roof and Neil could just make out Andrew’s glare.</p>
<p>They sat in silence as Andrew smoked his second cigarette. Neil could still hear the bass pumping out of the windows of his apartment. He didn’t have his watch and he had left his phone in his room so he had no idea what time it was. Even so, he probably had hours to go. Sometimes these parties didn’t end until dawn.</p>
<p>“Yes or no?” Andrew asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Neil nodded and turned toward Andrew, leaning in so quickly their noses bumped.</p>
<p>“Eager, are we?” Andrew asked.</p>
<p>Neil pulled back, his face hot even in the chill of the night. “You started it,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Andrew leaned in and Neil followed his lead, slower this time. There was nothing gentle about Andrew Minyard, not his steely gaze or his unbending mouth, not his black clothing or the knives that flashed silver when he was provoked. But those staring eyes closed and that formidable mouth gave at the press of his lips. And Neil lost himself in Andrew.</p>
<p>The kiss broke with a pop and Andrew was halfway back to the door by the time Neil remembered where he was. He shivered at the sudden loss of contact. It took him a moment to realize that the air was silent and the party was over.</p>
<p>Andrew always left without saying goodbye but this time he stopped, hand on the doorknob. “Same time next party?” he asked, and the set of his shoulders looked somehow hopeful.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yes,” Neil said, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>And Andrew was gone, leaving Neil to pull himself together and drag himself to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>